Unexpected Love
by Depressed Perfectionist
Summary: Sasuke was brought back to konoha when he was found nearly dead after his final battle with Itachi. When in konoha Sakura avoids Sasuke while Sasuke is in love with her. Mysteriously Itachi is alive and kidnaps Sakura to heal him. Will Sakura fall in love with Itachi or will she go with Sasuke ? Will the two brothers be reunited ? sasusasku , itasaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :- The awaiting mission

It was dark , the sun had set hours ago in konoha , a tired pink haired kunoichi was headed back to her home. Her shift in the hospital has just ended , she was completely drained of chakra from performing simultaneous surguries and procedures. When she reached porch of her house she removed the key hidden under the flower pot near the door. She unlocked the door carefully and dropped her medic coat on the sofa while headed upstairs into her bedroom. Her house was plain with light shades and pictures , it was comfortable. She made her way to her bedroom and slumped herself on the bed not bothering to change her clothes. Before she fell into sleep she was reminded about her teamate and childhood crush , Uchiha Sasuke , who left konoha to Orochimaru for power 7 years ago. Her best friend Naruto promised to bring him back. She always wondered when would be the day when he would be brought back. She had gotten over her childhood crush and wanted nothing to with him now. With that she fell into deep sleep.

Haruno Sakura , was a mednin trained by the godiame hokage Tsunade herself , she was the medical protege of konoha surpassing her mentor , not only did she inherite her mentors raging tempor and medic skills but also her monstrous strength. She was a force to be recogned with. Her skills were recognised in the 5 great nations. She was a respected ninja at the age of 20.

It was morning now. It was 8 a.m and her alarm rang. She woke up , took a bath and made herself a strong cup of coffee. It was then the pleasant atmosphere was as always intrupted by the loudness of an obnoxious blond and her other teamate Uzumaki Naruto screaming "SAKURA CHAN" and knocking the door wildly.

Sakura put on her robe while going to the door and said "What is it now Naruto ? do you always have to ruin my pleasant mornings". Oh yes she was annoyed right now.

The blonde idiot replied with a huge grin and said "Good morning Sakura chan i was wondering if you wanted to go have ramen with me" , She resisted the urge to punch the blonde. She smiled sweetly and declined the offer and said she had a shift in the hospital bid goodbye to her blonde friend and went inside to get ready to go the hospital.

X

Naruto went for ramen himself after visiting Sakura . After eating at ichiraku , he decided to do some training but some chunin had come and told him that lady tsunade had a mission for him and he was asked to report to the hokage's office immediately.

X

Tsunade hated paper work. There was always more after she finished one pile. It never stopped , she needed a drink of her precious sake. Then immediately Naruto barged into her office and screamed "Hey Tsunade baachan "

" NARUTO LEARN TO KNOCK FIRST" Tsunade shouted at the scared Naruto. Inside there were a few people assembled. Kakashi Hatake , Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara.

Tsunade then said " Now that everyone is here , let's get to business , you all have been called here for a special A-ranked mission. We have a intelligience report of the current whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha. Your mission is to bring him back to konoha safely. The team leaders are Neji Hyuuga and Kakashi Hatake. The coordinates are given in this scroll. You leave in the next 4 hours. "

They all replied "Hai Hokage-sama"

"Dismissed" said by Tsunade all the ninja left to gather their belongings and met at the gate. Naruto was very excited. Shikamaru thought how troublesome this was gonna be. This mission was very important to them all.

X

A week later , Naruto and his team returned with an unconcious Sasuke. The entire team was rushed to the hospital and apparently it was Sakura's day off. It was midnight and a chunin was sent to call Sakura to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade sat in her office drinking sake when Sakura came and asked "You needed me Shishou?" with concern in her voice.

"Sakura come in , whatever I'm about to tell you is confedential , an hour ago Naruto and his team successfully brought Sasuke Uchiha and team hebi back to konoha , They found Sasuke over Itachi's body near the valley of death , he was very gravely and injured. Medics are already working on the team , your required to go and heal them immediately" replied the busty blonde in very serious tone.

Sakura froze hearing Sasuke's name but regained her composure and replied facing her mentor " Hai shishou ill do whats needed".

Giving a small bow she left and headed towards the hospital.

X

**Dear readers , **

**I hoped you like the first chapter , This is my first fanfic and yes ill be updating everyweek until its over ofcourse. Please review , afterall i would love to know what you think,**

**Depressed Perfectionist .**

**Note:- Itachi is not gonna be a part of the akatsuki**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :- Yearning

When she reached the hospital , a brown haired naurse named Ami came to her and said " Haruno sempai we have a patient , Uchiha Sasuke whose criticially injured"

"Damage?" asked Sakura

" He has 3 broken ribs ,a pulmonary lacretion , third degree burns , multiple fractures to the radius and ulna , a concussion , extensive blood loss , a minor fracture to the cranium , multiple muscle strains and stab wounds in the stomach and aorta." Said ami

"I want 4 of the best medics available in the Emergency room now" ordered Sakura. Sakura was glad that Sasuke was beaten up. She wouldn't have healed him if Tsunade didn't order her to. She smirked at the thought.

"Hai" replied ami and went to call the medics.

On arrival into the emergency room , Sakura told one of them to stop the bleeding from the stab wounds while the other would heal the organs , she told the two other medics to work on the fractures while she worked on the lungs and ribs.

The procedure took hours and by the end of it Sakura was drained. She looked at Sasuke and sighed. " I dont love you anymore Sasuke and after what you put me through I cant love you , all I can do is hate you" she whispered and silently left the room.

X

The next afternoon , Sasuke awoke into a hospital room , He saw his best friend Naruto on the sofa sitting and watching him silently. He understood he was in konoha , he was home. The silence was broken when Naruto excited grinned and asked " How are you feeling Teme?"

"Hn Dobe" sasuke acknowledged. His best friend hadn't changed alot , he still wore orange and he was still a loud mouth this had him relieved. Naruto continued the conversation about the changes in konoha in the past years. He told Sasuke about everyone. Sasuke kept giving monosyllabic responses and looked as if he didnt care. But when Naruto told Sasuke about Sakura , Sasuke asked more about her. Sasuke felt astonished to hear about all her achievements.

X

Within the next week Sakura never came to see Sasuke in the hospital. Sasuke was hoping for her to come and hug him to death. Naruto had mentioned she worked in the hospital when she wasnt on missions so he asked a nurse whether she knew where Sakura was , The nurse said that Sakura was busy as she had a hectic schedule.

By the next week Sasuke was discharged and Sakura hadn't come to see him. He yearned to see her smiling face. All his friends came to visit him. He got a lot of flowers and cards from annoying fangirls. This week was his trial at court. The council let him off loose as he was the last Uchiha and gave him his ninja status back but under a year of probation and no missions for 3 months.

A month had passed now there was no sign of Sakura. He had moved back into the Uchiha compound. Naruto had also asked Sakura why she didn't see Sasuke , she would give an excuse that she was tired or she had a mission or she was busy.

X

Sasuke had gone to the market to stock up on food. In the crowd he saw a pink haired woman. He knew it was Sakura and followed her into the store. When he finally got a glimpse of her she was facing him. He saw how beautiful she had become. Her pink hair was longer and just beyond her shoulders , her green emerald eyes were brighter and she grew curves in just the right places. She wore a yellow colored sundress with her hospital coat. When he looked back at her face , he saw an expression full of rage.

Sakura was angry her temper was taking over by just looking at his face , she felt annoyed and wanted to punch him into next week.

"Uchiha" she gritted through her teeth.

**Dear readers ,**

**Another chapter of Unexpected Love , i am sorry i left you on a cliffhanger and I hope to update again tommorow most probably. Please review i would love to hear your suggestions on how i can improve the story. :) I will try my best to give longer chapters. Thanks to all those who reviewed **

**Love , **

**Depressed Perfectionist**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :- The mission

"Uchiha" she gritted through her teeth.

Sasuke just staired at her unable to respond. He wore a baggy pair of pants and a shirt with the Uchiha symbol. Sakura's face was all red , she was glaring at him. Her rage and fury was getting stronger each second. She was now facing the man who broke her and even when she offered her love to him. Inside she feared this would happen , she feared she would have to survive the pain again.

"Sakura" said Sasuke with a hint of emotion in his voice. He was glad he broke the silence. He was glad to see the girl who he left on the bench. His heart was at peace just looking into those green emerald eyes.

Sakura took a deep breath turned around and started walking in the other direction. The awkwardness between them was giving her a migraine. She wanted to runaway from him and forget this ever happened. She decided to head back home and avoid any furthur contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke called out to her "Sakura wait" and followed after her.

Sakura turned around and angrily said "What do you want Uchiha?"

"I just ... wanted to see you" said Sasuke with a pause.

This ticked Sakura off. What is it with this guy. He leaves her on a bench and breaks her heart and NOW he wants me to see him. Inner Sakura was screaming inside Sakura's head _PUNCH HIM._She sighed and said harshly

" Well now that you have seen me , would you please leave me alone"

And with that she used a teleportation Jutsu back to her house leaving Sasuke on the street shocked that she , the girl who used to swoon for his attention just told him to GET LOST loud and clear. But what bothered him was will she ever except him again?

X

At Sakura's house , she came into the house all angry. She went inside , she frusteratedly threw all of her back on the table and thought _Because he left my parents were killed during the sound invasion. He broke me even when I offered my love to him. _Sakura Haruno was indeed frusterated and wanted to punch something , she decided to go to the training ground to remove all her frusterations.

She quickly put on her training outfit of a dark pink T-shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts , she matched that with her black gloves and left in a hurry.

X

At the training grounds , Sakura was removing all her frustrations by using her monstrous strength. She ripped trees out of the ground , she caused mini earthquakes with just a tiny bit of chakra. After four hours of intense training , she was tired. She was lying on the training ground in sweat. Thats when she a hawk circling the sky. That meant the hokage had a mission for her. She smirked and got up and used a teleportation jutsu for the hokage's building.

Reaching there she quickly made her way into the hokage's building and knocked on her mentors office door. When she heard her mentor she come in she swiftly went inside.

She saw her mentor sitting on her desk and Shizune holding ton ton by her side. She smiled and bowed. Upon bowing her eyes travelled across the room to find a grinning Naruto and a brooding Sasuke who was leaning at the wall.

If that ignorant Uchiha was inside it meant that she had a mission with him. No way. She mentally slapped herself and shook her head.

Tsunade finally looked at her apprentice and said " Ahh Sakura your just on time , we were just waiting for Kakashi".

Sakura nodded. Naruto finally said " Hi Sakura chan , you look like you were training".

Sakura giggled a bit and said with a mezmerising smile " Yes I was Naruto-kun"

She saw Sasuke staring at her. Just when she was about to glare at him , a poof sound was heard , she saw Kakashi on the other side of her room. Naruto shouted out with a glare " YOU'RE LATE"

" Ugh you see a black cat crossed my path..." as kakashi was making his excuse and scratching his head , Naruto interupted him and shouted " YOU LIAR"

Tsunade also glared and said " Spare me you're lame excuses , Hatake"

Kakashi just smiled.

" Now that we have everyone here , Team Kakashi has a B-ranked mission , you are to go to the northern border of the fire country and bring back the missing nin Yuma Takeshi for interrogation. He has been charged with countless number of crimes like assasination , murders , robbery , theft , sexual assault , etc. He is currently in Aomori village nearby the border. The rest of the details are in the mission scroll. You leave in the next two hours. DISMISSED" said Tsunade.

With that said and done all the ninja bowed respectfully and went home to gather their things. When she arrived home she changed her clothes into her jonin uniform of a green coloured vest that was just half sleaves and a fishnet shirt underneath it she matched it with a pair of black pants that showed off her curves she even wore her kunai holster and her pouch. She tied her semi long pink hair into a pony tail. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked , she looked hot.

She knew that the mission with Sasuke was gonna be pretty awkward. Kami sama really hated her. With a deep breath she locked her house and went towards the gates.

X

At the gates Sasuke and Naruto had already come and were busy bickering.

"No it isnt dobe" Sasuke said annoyingly.

"Yes it is Teme" Naruto screamed

"Tch .. whatever" sasuke said looking away with a frown.

" So that means I'm ... Ohhh hey SAKURA CHAN" Naruto said finally recognising her presence.

Sakura smiled and greeted him back.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and blushed a bit. Sakura acted as if he wasnt there while listening to Naruto. Naruto was telling Sakura about the new ramen flavour that had come out in ichiraku.

After 5 Minutes of conversation , their lazy sensei finally showed up and said

" alright everyone , lets go"

The journey to the village had been a silent one because of the atmosphere between Sakura and Sasuke , whenever Sasuke would try and make conversation Sakura would cut him off with a glare. Kakashi and Naruto would just sigh in the back ground.

Aomori village was known for its peace. It was surronded by a few good quality vineyards and tea plantations around the hilly areas. The village just had a few markets and houses surronding it. It had a steady population.

Within Six hours of travelling , they reached Aomori village. According to the mission scroll the jonin level missing nin Yuma takeshi was a man with grey eyes and brown hair , his main strengths were in ninjutsu and his known element was earth.

Kakashi said " we will split up into two groups , we find the target and knock him out unconcious. Sasuke and Sakura will look at the eastern part while me and Naruto will look at the western part. We have two and a half hours."

Sakura hated the fact to be paired up with Sasuke off all people.

" Kakashi sensei would it be fine if I go with you on the western side while Naruto can take my place with Sasuke as my skill set and Sasuke's don't match" requested Sakura.

Kakashi replied " If Naruto were to go with Sasuke they would bicker more than finding the target hence comprimising the success rate of the mission so it isn't possible"

Sakura just gave a weak smile

Naruto said " all right then lets go".

The two teams split up into their

Sakura was annoyed to be with the Uchiha. It had been a hour already they were scouting the western area.

Sasuke sighed , he decided to cut the tension because at this rate the they would never by saying " Sakura , i dont know what you have against me but don't let it get in the way of the mission."

Sakura had a mouth wide open , was Sasuke Uchiha trying to have a truce with her ?

She looked at him with a glare and said "As much as i hate you , i will call a truce with you for now"

Sasuke couldnt believe it , Sakura Haruno the annoying fan girl of team 7 had just admitted she hated him.

With that said , Sasuke saw the target and alerted Sakura. They both followed him and when they were on the outskirts of the village, they decided they would finally attack him.

Sasuke took out his kusanagi and attacked the target but it was blocked by his own katana. After a few more clashes , takeshi made a few handsigns and mud came towards sasuke. Sakura was throwing kunai from the back. Sasuke understood that his lightining style jutsu's would not work against earth.

The target made some handsigns again and one giant mass of the earth came towards Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke said " Sakura stay back"

Sakura said with a smirk " Not on your life"

Sakura immediately reacted by using her monstrous strength and punch the earth. It all cracked into small pieces. Sasuke's mouth was wide open since when did Sakura become soo strong. Sakura sped toward the target and punch him in the face which sent him flying. Sakura smirked. Sasuke gulped. This was the first time Sasuke Uchiha was scared.

Naruto and Kakashi quickly approached and tied the target.

Kakashi said " mission accomplished , good work Sakura"

With that they headed back home.

On reaching konoha and announcing the success of their mission, Tsunade was happy with their work and gave them 3 days off.

While leaving , Sasuke called out to Sakura and said "Sakura , you shouldn't have done that you could have injured yourself don't do it again"

This annoyed Sakura , hadn't she proved that she was no longer the weak link of team 7?

Sakura gritted her teeth and said " I dont have to listen to you , I am not weak anymore Sasuke , I won't obey your orders and follow you like a lost puppy anymore. Uchiha i can't begin to describe how much i hate you ". After doing that she walked away. But inside she was hurting.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. This Sakura was not the weak little girl he knew once.

X

Sakura reached home , she rashly closed the door and went to the bedroom , she stripped and went into the bathroom for a warm bath. That ingorant brat still thought she was weak. After her bath she wore a pair of shorts and a tank top and went down towards the kitchen. She had a bite to eat and later she went to a cupboard and removed a bottle of Sake.

Sakura needed to drink , it would stop the pain she felt. She drowned herself in the precious liquid. After she was somber , she stumbled towards her bedroom. When she went inside , she turned to switch on the lights when she saw a pair of red eyes staring at her. And she fell into darkness.

**Dear Readers ,**

**Yes , another cliffhanger, i hope you like this chapter as i made it longer. I would love your reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter will be posted by this weeked.**

**With love **

**Depressed Perfectionist**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:- Fear

Sakura finally awoke she wondered where she was , and then it hit her Mission , Sasuke , Alcohol , Red eyes and Darkness. She felt that she had only a qaurter of her chakra. She then tried moving her hands she noticed that they were tied. She looked around to see where she was , she was inside an underground room with a wooden door. She sat up and tried to remove the chakra ropes tied around her tiny fists. She didn't want to use her chakra because she might need to use it against her enemy.

Finally the door flung open that caused Sakura to jerk up , the figure's face couldn't squite steps. Sakura saw his face and gasped.

"So kunoichi your awake " said the figure , his posture was straight and he wore a black cloak , his grayish-black locks were tied at the back. He held a kunai in his hand. Sakura's expression was full of fear. The man standing before her was suppose to dead. _You Have Got To Be Kidding Me _thought Sakura. She finally got a hold of herself.

" U-Uchiha Itachi" she managed to stutter out as amber red clashed emerald green. She knew this was not a genjutsu. A few moments later , She hardened her expression and continued "Your suppose to be dead". She continued to loosen her chakra ropes carefully that he didn't notice.

" Hn. Kunoichi you will heal my eyes" said the man in a stern tone. Sakura had a plan to escape. If she could surprise him and summon a slug for teleportation she could get out of this alive.

" No way in hell will i heal a criminal and especially your a part of the Akatsuki" replied Sakura with anger in her tone. She was almost done with the ropes she just needed to stall him a bit more.

"I am no longer a part of the Akatsuki , they think I am dead , I only need you to heal my eyes" Itachi said with truth in his words.

"I dont believe you and I dont care" said Sakura. With that she smirked got up. She drew blood from her finger and summoned a slug. "Goodbye Uchiha" she said and threw a paper bomb before Itachi could react , there was a blast , Itachi noticed the kunoichi was gone. This was the first time Uchiha Itachi was fooled.

" I will hunt you down kunoichi" Itachi said to himself. He needed his eyes to be fixed that was the only way he could ensure the safety of his beloved village and his little brother.

X

At konoha , dawn was just a few hours away , Sakura reached near the gates. She barely had chakra. She snuck into Konoha. She decided not to tell anybody of her being kidnapped because nobody would believe her. If Itachi came again she would be prepared. She reached her house without anybody noticing her she quietly went inside and fell asleep after placing a few traps.

It was her day off , she woke up and made herself a coffee. She would go to the hospital later. After a nice warm shower she changed her clothes , she wore a black short skirt and a navy blue tank top she wore her ninja sandals too match her look. She tied her up into a high pony tail. She picked up her white hospital coat and left for work.

While going to the hospital , a chunin came to her and told her that the Hokage had called her. She was just worried that wouldn't be about last night.

On reaching the Hokage's office Sakura composed herself and knocked. After hearing a consent to enter by her mentor , Sakura went inside. She bowed to show her respect and said " Good Morning Shishou ".

Tsunade looked at her apprentice and smiled and said " Good morning Sakura , I am having a bit of a problem. The elders think that Sasuke needs to live with someone because he can't be trusted. They want me to make him live with someone for the rest of his probation period. When I declined , they got some off the clans and other politicians to back them up. I didn't have a choice but to agree to their request. I've decided that it would be the best if he would live with you since Naruto's house is too small and Kakashi is always on missions".

" Shishou as it is I dont get along with him and now you expect me to live with him ?" Sakura replied with a bit of rage.

" Sakura its only for 2 and a half months more and anyways your mostly at the hospital" replied Tsunade.

" Alright Shishou but I will become violent when its required so dont blame me when he lands in the hospital" she replied with a sigh.

" Perfect , he will be at your house by this afternoon and Sakura you can have today off from the hospital since you performed well in the last mission , so go home and prepare his room" said Tsunade with grin and drank some of her Sake

" Hai shishou" with that Sakura left to go home.

X

She reached home within minutes and put on a pair of shorts. She looked at her house and decided to clean it up , she muttered a few curses and she began. She arranged the guest room with thoughts of killing Sasuke. She was busy cleaning her house , putting her used clothes in the washing machine , collecting all the alcohol bottles from last night , arranging all the books and scrolls on the bookshelf in the room , placing the bedspread for Sasuke's room and other small chores around the house.

An hour after she was done cleaning she heard the bell ring , she went downstairs to open the door. Sasuke saw that Sakura had a nice house painted white. The entrance had a small garden covered with grass and small pathway lead to the porch from the gate.

Sakura could not describe how unpleasant this arrangement was , as it is he did manage to tick her off during missions but now the devil was sharing her house. She opened the door with a glare , she saw him standing outside with a small duffle bag.

" Alright come on inside" she said with annoyed tone. Sasuke just followed her inside. After the door there was a small opening that led to the a pretty big living room. She led him to the living room. Sakura just didn't want to be anywhere near him. She decided to avoid any major conversation.

" To your right is the kitchen , the garden is just behind those windows , upstairs on the right end your room and on the left end is my room "

With that Sakura quickly started walking away towards her room slammed the room door shut. She got back to studying a medical scroll to pass the time.

Sasuke knew that what Sakura meant was Leave Me Alone. He saw that she had a pretty simple yet elegant house. Her living room had one sofa and two love seats with a table and they were facing the T.V. There were a small set of stairs at the left end and there was the door to the basement next to it. At the right end were a set of patio doors with curtains that led to the garden. The living room had ivory shade of paint and matching curtains with golden design. Sasuke went towards the patio door and opened the curtain. He saw that the garden had a cherry blossom tree and a few other plants. He decided to go upstairs and get settled in his room.

His room had a greyish blue colour and the cieling was white. The queen sized bed had a dark wood frame with a small closet to match. There was also a dark wooden door which was the bathroom. He arranged everything accordingly.

He saw that it was time for dinner so he headed downstairs into the kitchen. There he saw Sakura cooking something. The kitchen had a small wooden table for four and a island stand in between.

Sakura had just finished cooking soba noodles and some grilled fish. She noticed sasuke there.

Sasuke asked " Whats for dinner ?"

Sakura just took out a plate added her piece off the fish and noodles. She took her plate and walked away not bothering to ask Sasuke's question. She went upstairs had her dinner and decided to have a shower before she slept.

X

Sasuke sadly thought _She didn't answer my question. Man she really knows to hold a grudge. _He took a plate and the food. He ate silently on the table and washed the dishes.

He went upstairs and decided to take a shower. He noticed there was no towel. He sighed and went towards Sakura's room. He opened Sakura's door to ask her about it. But what made his eyes pop out was Sakura only wearing a towel. Sasuke had a nosebleed. Sakura was pissed.

" AAAHHHHH ... SASUKE YOU PERVERT , GET OUT" sakura screamed and threw her hairbrush on his face which made him fall down. She closed the door shut. After she wore her pyjamas she came out. Her face was all red. Sasuke was in the living thinking about how hot Sakura looked in the towel.

_Man She Was Hot. That soft milky white skin , Her long legs , Her curves and Her wet hair. _Thought Sasuke with a blush. But then shook his head. When Sakura came down she said with her voice full of malice" What did you want Uchiha that you couldn't knock the door?"

" I was looking for a towel" replied Sasuke in his usual tone.

Sakura went into the basement and handed him two towels

"Next time Knock" she said in an annoying tone and went back upstairs to sleep.

Sasuke soon followed. He went inside had a shower , wore his clothes and decided to sleep. _Why do I feel this way _. Sasuke thought , he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura since he saw her for the first time.

**Dear Readers ,**

**Another chapter of Unexpected Love. To those who are following and who have reviewed a huge THANK YOU. I just can't help but update this story. I am addicted to writing for you. And yes , I am always open to suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter will be updated in the next 2 days.**

**With Love **

**Depressed Perfectionist **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :- Judgement

He was travelling towards konoha to capture the pink haired girl and make her heal his eyes. He had his sharingan activated. As he travelled through the forests at a fast pace his mind was in a debate. She was a mystery and was amazingly unpredictable. The Uchiha Itachi could not understand what the girl might do next. This girl confused him to no ends. She was like a puzzle that many had tried to solve but a few had succeded.

This time there was a need to take some drastic measures into getting haruno to agree. He could try a deal with her but what could he give inexchange? Or else he could threaten to destroy konoha but then that would lead to fighting and she would be dead knowing the kunoichi's monsterous strength and impossible temper. What should he do ?

Itachi smirked as a plan came into his mind. He had just entered the borders of the fire country. Soon he would be in konoha and find his target. As he jumped from tree to tree he couldnot help but think about his foolish little brother. There was news that he had returned to konoha to start anew. But would he be able to renew the name of the Uchiha clan? Sasuke was always innocent. He didn't know about the darkness of the Uchiha clan. But he had a right to know. If Sasuke were ever to know would he be able to accept the truth behind the mask? This question itself had brought a frown to the elder Uchiha's face.

Two hours later the Uchiha reached konoha with only the thought of the kunoichi on his mind.

X

The morning was quite as Sasuke awoke to the light of the sun. It was pleasant. There was no noise. He enjoyed the peace offered in the mornings. He was just thinking about his best friend and was glad that the orange blonde didn't disturb him today. Luckily , Naruto had been on a mission when the council had ordered him to live in Sakura's house until the probation period was over.

He went in the bathroom , washed up , brushed his teeth and went downstairs towards hoping to catch a glimpse of the pink haired girl. He looked around the house but saw no one. Then he thought she might be sleeping in or something. So he again went upstairs but this time he went towards Sakura's room. He was contemplating whether to knock or not.

He knocked but there was no response. He cracked the door open but again there was no sign of Sakura. He sighed. But this time he saw a better view of her room. There were a lot of books. Her bed was neatly set. But what caught his eye were the pictures near her bed smiling with friends and there were also some pictures of the special moments. Moments that he wished to be a part off , Moments that even he could cherish. But he just had to go to Orochimaru and have the world hate him.

Sasuke left the room leaving no signs that he had entered. He went down towards the kitchen this time contemplating what to eat and what would be the possibilites of Sakura's whereabouts. On reaching the kitchen he found a small note on the dining table. _Gone to the hospital. Breakfast in the fridge , warm it up and eat it. – Sakura._ It clearly looked like Sakura was avoiding all means necessary to avoid him. He knew she hated him. He knew that the day he left her on the bench is when he lost her. He also knew that it maybe impossible to get her back. All he wanted was acceptance and he was regretting leaving her.

X

Sakura was already at the hospital early. She began her rounds. Tsunade had sent her a scroll to her office that said _Sakura I need you to look upon the jonin who had poisoning and had just been admitted last night. We cant cure the poison as it is a new one. Find a cure and then you can have the rest of the day for research the new skin disease._ She carefully read the set of instructions and with a sigh she knew that research meant more work and a perfect chance to avoid Sasuke. She carried out neccessary yet basic procedures with ease. She went to the jonin patient's room who had been poisoned last night. She carefully removed the poison by performing tsunade's special Delicate illness extraction technique. She made a chakra scalpel and make a cut on the body. She slowly took the medicinal fluid and pushed it into the cut and removed a bit of the poison. As a doctor she knew that she could never hold feelings for a patient. She knew that as a medic she needed to learn to control her fear and concentrate. Tsunade had told her that a patient is nothing more then an ill body.

She took the remnants of the poison into her lab. She added a few chemicals in order bit by bit into the flask and placed a bit of the contents on a small thin slab of glass. She took the glass slab and put it under the microscope. She started observing the poison slowly. She was taking notes about its structure and also its constituents. She understood the posion had some content of alcohol that made the human become partly schizophrenic until it was out of the system. The poison had been made by a toxin and partly from nerve gases. She had already formulated a cure. The poison had been a weak one but it was crafted pretty well. She quickly made the cure and sent it with a nurse to the patient. She decided to have a coffee break.

She was thinking about Itachi and his claims. He had claimed he was no longer a part of the Akatsuki. She thought it was lie. But then why would he hide in a place where no one would think of looking. The house had various traps and was also concealed by a strong genjutsu which could not even be detected by ANBU level nin. But then again that could have been a trap. But why would he go to such lengths to hide his existence. She could also tell that the house had no one living in it other than Itachi. The elder Uchiha was also known to be isolated but he didn't need a strong level genjutsu or traps not to be noticed. She was deep into thought as she pondered over the information. After her coffee was finished. She set aside her cup on the table.

_UGHHH! I should stop thinking about it. I should begin research to cure that new skin disease that Tsunade asked me too. I have a piece of skin to study today. Maybe I could take it home and study it there. But than again there is Sasuke at home. Looks like ill just have to do it here. This may just be a perfect way to avoid Sasuke. _Thought sakura as she sighed. She knew she could never run forever. She would have to face him. She got up from her chair wore her gloves and went to the shelves where she kept her specimens. She took out the piece of infected skin and removed it from the box with chemical. She placed it on a open cuboidal glass box piece with an open top and added a chemical. She slowly cut a part of the skin into 3 tiny pieces and removed each one into a glass slab and added a few chemicals to each one. She took one and put it under the microscope not realising who was there watching her.

Itachi Uchiha smirked at how the girl worked. She didn't even notice him teleporting into the room. The pink haired kunoichi was quietlitting on the and observing whatever was under the microscope and gradually taking notes. The elder uchiha was watching her like a hawk.

Fifteen minutes later he decided to finally get her attention. The ebony haired man walked toward her so quietly and tapped her shoulder. Sakura shot up and turned around only to the Uchiha staring at her with an unimpressed expression. She looked at him and glared she knew what he was here for.

" Uchiha there is no way I can heal your eyes so you might as well leave." Said Sakura with a sigh. She was exhausted , first Sasuke now him. These uchiha's never knew to leave it alone. Research always did take a toll on her. But she couldn't help but think about Sasuke , did she still have feelings for him? Was the question that distracted her every now and then.

" Kunoichi you will heal my eyes. " Itachi said adament on his point. He was not the type of person who would take no for an answer. Sakura stared at him for a few minutes contemplating what to do with him. She could get information out of him. She needed to avenge her parents afterall and she could get information on the Akatsuki for konoha

"Alright then I will heal your eyes but in exchange you have to give me information on the Orochimaru and Akatsuki" demanded Sakura. She knew that with that sort of information she could find Orochimaru and end him. It was because of Sasuke that her parents were killed during the invasion and now she wanted revenge. Her voice was cold when she said Orochimaru.

" Hn. Lets go. I will also not harm konoha" with that said he turned around ready to leave until the girls voice stopped him in his foot steps. She quickly

" No thats not possible if you want me to heal your eyes we need to do it in konoha , they have the equipment and medicine here" said sakura with a gulp trying her best to hide her fear. She gave that as an excuse because she didn't want to leave her village and it was half true that she needed the equipment.

Itachi heard the kunoichi's reply. This may be a plot to get him. Her point had depth but that depth could not be trusted. In his life he knew that he musn't trust anyone. That was the life of a criminal. But what would he do , could he trust the girl?

Itachi moved towards the girl in full speed and pinned her toward the wall without making any noise with his hands around her neck. At first she saw Itachi turn and this next second she was pinned to the wall with red eyes looking into her own pink.

"What are you planning by getting me to do my treatment here?" Itachi asked with no emotion in his voice. He could see the fear in her eyes.

" N-nothing. T-the eq-equipment f-f-for t-the ey-eye s-s-scan a-and h-healing i-is o-only av-available here" she managed to stutter out. Itachi put her down without removing his eyes of her. She coughed a bit.

" Even if I do agree to your repulsive idea where would I stay until the duration of the treatment elapses?" asked Itachi in his usual montone voice. Sakura quickly thought what to reply. She knew she couldn't keep him at her house with Sasuke. But she could make arrangements.

"I can arrange that , I promise no harm will come to you , I can assure your safety" said Sakura with a bit of confidence. She needed to do this. Her lust for revenge was always there. It never faded. This was her only chance.

Itachi heard her reply and said " Hn. But if anything happens you are dead"

Sakura nodded and said " You need to wait in the western forest. One of my summons will find you and then you may come back."

With that said Itachi disappeared glacing at her one last time before they met. Sakura fell to floor trembling. She quickly got a hold of herself and went to see Tsunade.

X

At the hokage's office , the busty blonde kept doing her paper work and drinking a bit of sake. She heard a knock at the door and saw Sakura come in. Sakura bowed and closed the door. This was the moment of truth.

" aah sakura what brings you here? How is the research coming along?" asked Tsunade.

" Everything is going along fine shishou. Shishou I am here to request something I need you to give me a isolated house with a seal. I have to heal someone and no one must know that he is here" requested Sakura.

Tsunade thought for a minute and replied " Very well Sakura who is the person you are healing?"

Sakura stiffened at that question. What would she say? She couldn't lie to her teacher who was no less than her mother. She mustered all her inner strength. She gulped and replied " Uchiha Itachi."

"Sakura , Uchiha Itachi is dead. He was killed by Sasuke. I think you were under a genjutsu" said Tsunade with concern in her voice.

" Milady please let me explain" said Sakura and told the whole story on how she was kidnapped , his eyes , the deal and even that he was no longer a part of the Akatsuki.

" WHAT ?" Tsunade screamed while she stood and banged the table. Sakura sweat dropped. If there was something other than drinking her teacher was good it was screaming.

Tsunade became serious and said "Alright Sakura. Our conversation today is strictly confidential. We need that information. As of now you will heal his eyes. We will keep him in an apartment with a seal. The house has no doors and the only person who knows the handsigns can enter. I will show them to you later. Bring him into konoha unnoticed and you will keep him until furthur orders."

"Hai" said Sakura. Tsunade demonstrated the handsigns and with that Sakura left. Tsunade sighed. She rubbed her head. This all was alot to take in she needed some sake. Thus shouted " SHIZUNE , GET ME SOME SAKE".

X

Sakura went back to her lab and summoned a small slug. The slug acknowledged her presence by saying " Sakura sama".

" I need you to give this to Uchiha Itachi who is hiding in the western forest." Giving the note to the slug.

"Hai" the slug said and teleported away. With that she sighed and removed her lab coat. She also used a teleportation jutsu for the training ground.

X

Itachi was standing on top of the tree. Until a slug arrived near his leg.

"sakura sama sent this for you" said the slug. Itachi bent and took the note and began to read. Luckily she had writted in an large font size so he could make out what was written with his sharingan. He bought the paper close to his eyes and started on the first line.

_I have told the Hokage of our arrangement , she has agreed and has asked me to heal your eyes. You have nothing to worry about. ANBU wont confront you. You have my assurance. You need to come to training ground 16 as soon as you get this message. _

He understood that the kunoichi kept her bargain and left. Itachi never usually trusted anyone but there was something about her he trusted.

**Dear Readers, **

**I am so sorry I didn't update any sooner. I have been busy in studying for tests. Thank you all for your patience. PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you all for the continous support. The Next update will be around or before the 1 may. Yours Truly,**

**Depressed Perfectionist. XOXO **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:- The Change

Sakura had arrived at the meeting place a few minutes ago. It was sunset. The sky had turned more blue lighten with shades of orange , yellow and pink towards the east as the giant fiery orange orb ascended. The Uchiha was also nowhere in sight. She concluded that he was still on his way. The pinkette stood in the middle of the desolate area which was surronded by grass and trees. Formally known as training ground 16 , the area was mostly occupied by the prominent ANBUs namely the ANBU captains or higher ranking officers. This training ground was hardly used and only could be used with the Hokage's permission. Being the Hokage's apprentice, Sakura always had access to most of the confedential areas including training grounds , the libraries and weapon facilities within the village.

The dark haired man was watching the kunoichi through the trees. He was checking whether this was a trap luckily the kunoichi was reliable. She was standing there in the middle and little did she know that he was hidden. He decided to watch her for a few minutes. He couldn't see clearly due to his bad vision but could make out the pink haired blob holding something long and white which looked like a piece of clothing in her hands. He could tell that her back was facing him.

Sakura always loved going to work. She loved her job but what she didn't like was the Uchiha brothers. She realised that Sasuke and her both lived in different worlds. They could never be together. They were like the sun and the moon. Each would reign in their different atmospheres. She concluded that one Uchiha already contributed as a 50% migraine trigger just by a little interaction while the other was also another pain in the ass. They both wanted something from her. All she wanted was her life. But no , Tsunade had to dump her with two jerks and a migraine that would last her a year or two.

She sighed as she patiently waited for a part of her nuisence to come. _Damn Now This Is What You Call Troublesome! I really have to tell Shikamaru the perfect definition of troublesome when I meet him next for our shogi game _thought Sakura. The elder Uchiha finally decided to make his appearance. He walked outwards into the clearing much to Sakura's dismay. She turned and saw him standing with the branded Uchiha stoic expression.

" Uchiha-san , the Hokage has agreed to the terms and conditions of our arrangement. As of now , you have the Hokage's full co-operation as long as you keep your end of the deal. I have been assigned to take to the facility where you will be healed and I will also be tending into healing your eyes. You will be kept in a confedential facility to avoid any civil distruptions. You are not to leave the premises without the permission of the Hokage. No one other than the Hokage , Me and her assistant know about this arrangement. Now please follow my handseals to teleport there." Sakura said calmly doing her best to preserve her irritation and anger for her daily evening training session.

"Hn" was all the Man replied. Itachi understood that it he would benefit from this arrangement as he followed the handsigns the kunoichi made.

They reached the facility in a matter of a minute. It was more of an apartment with light walls and a sofa in the living room and a small kitchen. There was also a bedroom with a bed and a light wooden closet.

Sakura looked at him and said " You are to stay here and not leave until you have the Hokage's permission. There are a few things to eat in the cupboards. Your healing session will begin starting tomorrow. Have a nice sleep Uchiha-san" Sakura said as nicely before the uchiha could reply she made hand seals as fast as she could and teleported back to the hospital. The elder Uchiha had already pissed her off enough. She felt like plunging him into the wall. The nerve of him to enter into her office today of all days. She was just worried about what would happen if Sasuke came to know that Itachi was here. Hell would break lose and she couldn't allow it from happening. She knew the war torn relationship of Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi had killed the entire clan in one night and sasuke wanted to kill him for revenge. She would have to talk to the Hokage about how to avoid such an encounter.

Itachi was left alone. He wondered about the kunoichi as he removed his black cloak and went and laid down on the sofa. He knew about Haruno Sakura. She was the Hokage's apprentice and once a part of team seven. He remember her to be weak and useless. During their first encounter he estimated that she couldn't be a kunoichi. He also wondered as to why the Hokage took her on as her apprentice and heir. It was true that she did have amazing chakra control but why take someone who never showed any potential. He finally concluded that it was a waist of time to ponder over the past. But now she was a force to be recogned with. She held strength and medical skills that surpassed the Hokage. She was the brightest kunoichi of the rookie 9 showing exceptional skills in genjutsu and ninjutsu. He knew when he captured her that he chakra level was pretty strong even when he drained half of it. As of now , Haruno Sakura was everything but weak. But something about her was a mystery , a secret waiting to be told , her actions and her personality had clashed to make a sort of contridiction but a union in some way that gave a attractive charm.

X

Reaching the hospital, She gathered her things from her office and headed home. It was around 7 pm. She was walking home. She decided she needed a hardcore training session after she would reach home. Her mind drifted to all the inconvinience caused by the brothers. First Sasuke comes back to konoha and has the gutts to act as if nothing happened during his absense ; than his criminal brother kidnaps her and demands her to heal his eyes ; when she escapes she finds out that Sasuke (the obnoxious cold hearted jerk who has an EGO as big as konoha) will be living with her sharing the her space and breathing the same air ; following that his brother again seeks her out , interupts her so called time away from Sasuke and ends up striking a deal with her and now she _has_ to deal with him as his little knowledge will be for the good of humanity. How she hated her life. To be stuck with one Uchiha is hell enough. After this was over she would be sure to go on a long vacation to remote island where there is NO ONE to annoy her and interupt her time of peace.

The pinkette finally reached home. She removed her key from her purse and unlocked the door. She headed inside only to find Sasuke sitting on the sofa reading one of her books. She saw him avert his attention from the thick dark green covered mystery novel toward her with his usual stoic face. She didn't want to deal with Sasuke at the moment. She was already annoyed by today. It would feel awkward to say something like 'Hi' so she decided not to say anything.

Sasuke saw the pink haired beauty sighing from frusteration as she kept her stuff on one of the love seats and made her way upstairs to her room. But he couldn't help his eyes travel from her head to her toes. She wore two other pieces of clothing. A baige colour pencil skirt that started from her belly and ended just above the legs along with a white emboidered sleeveless V- neck blouse which gave her a professional look. Her back length hair was always flowing in a way which made her look beautiful. But he noticed she didn't wear her forehead protector. Tsunade had made a rule for medics to wear civilian formals during their shifts as it would give more of a comforting atmosphere to their patients. Sasuke didn't know about that though and he didn't care about policies. He was expecting a greeting by his pink haired teammate but sadly his expectations were diminished by her. Sakura just walked away not even recognising his presence. When they were young she would cheerfully yell ' HI SASUKE-KUN'. He just averted his eyes towards the intruing mystery novel trying to avoid to think about it.

As he tried to read , his mind always went towards the thoughts of the pink haired beauty. Sakura was always the weak link of team seven. He insulted her , denied her and always proved her to be weak. She was always too clingy and loud. But not as loud as the dobe. She always made gestures towards him by making him lunch or asking him out while he would always deny all those requests. But when she confessed to him it was as if something sparked inside his heart. He felt loved but he left her on a bench and left her for power. He always hoped that when he would come back she would always welcome him with open arms. But that was not the case. Sakura Haruno had changed. She used to literally run after him when they were thirteen which was very annoying. But now she was more quite and more beautiful. He wondered was Sakura avoiding him or was it just a part of her new personality. He would have to try and get the answer out of the dobe later.

Sakura went to her room and striped of the civilian clothes. When Tsunade had made the rule most medic ninja's were uncomfortable. She didn't mind though. As long as it gave her space to work. She tied her hair into a high pony tail standing near the dresser and mirror. She remover and wore her training clothes that consisted of a pair of black shorts and a light pink t-shirt. She took her purple training gloves as well and headed down stairs.

Sasuke was still sitting there with the book. He notice her head towards the door. She looked hot. Her clothing outlined a few of her curves.

Sasuke's voice stopped her in her tracks.

" Going somewhere?" he asked in his monotone voice. Sakura turned toward him to see his face with the usual lack of expression.

" training" was all she said and made her way to the door. But once again sasuke's voice stopped her. But this time she didn't turn she made a simple glance.

" I'm going out for dinner with the Dobe don't bother making anything for me" he said in almost an ordering tone. Sakura really didn't care what Sasuke did or went. She surpressed her anger and decided to reply calmly.

"Hai sasuke-san" was all she said and went outside quickly leaving a very surprised Sasuke. When did the SAN come in he wondered. Why was sakura coversing on such a unfamiliar and professional basis with him? He wanted answers and when an Uchiha wants something he gets it. Sasuke smirked at the thought when he heard the door bell ring and a lot of bangs on the door. He knew instantly that his best friend was here.

X

At the training ground.

Sakura had her own personal training ground which was great when she needed to snap. Tsunade would usually do all her training with her here and also she would practice here every once in a while. Her training ground was on the outskirts of konoha. The ground had many boulders and no grass. The ground had a sound seal so that the tremors wouldn't be heard and it was pretty barren.

She started out with punching the boulders of earth with chakra laced fists trying to remove all her anger and frusteration. She continued her activities by changing boulders to rocks and dust. During her training with Tsunade as a mednin she had to learn to control her emotions. She had to concentrate to do all she can in saving her patients lives. After her parents died , she became more engrossed in her work to be a ninja. She also realised that what she had for Sasuke was nothing but infatuation. She would protect her loved ones and would not fail in doing so. She had lost alot and she wasn't going to loose more.

She kept on punching the earth until she was satisfied. The training ground had developed alot of scars when she started and no she wasnt finished just yet. She decided to practice her ninjutsu. First she practice her wind style and then lightining style. She was developing a new lightening style jutsu where she would spin lightning like the rasengan and add her own touch to it. She kept practicing and developing new ideas to amplify its power. She knew alot of lightning and wind jutsu. She had recently mastered two new wind jutsu. But sadly her team never knew the true extent of her power. She had usually spent her free time on how she could amplify her lightning and wind attacks.

Sakura had always been ignored by her team. Even her sensei , kakashi, never paid attention to her in developing herself to be a better kunoichi. He would always concentrate on Sasuke mostly and sometime Naruto. During the chunin exams he tutored Sasuke while he got Ebisu to teach Naruto while Sakura was given no one. She never did hold any grudges with him though because he was in a way her father figure.

She finally stopped thinking about others and decided to concentrate to developing her jutsu. She continued to put her chakra and change into lightening then she compressed it to make a ball like globe within her palm. She had already mastered the first stage. Now for the second stage she was still putting more thought into it.

X

Sasuke and Naruto sat next to each other on the high chairs at ichiraku ramen. Naruto's favourite place to eat his favourite food , RAMEN. The loud blonde had this obsession with ramen ever since he was a child. He would usually have staches of the instant packs kept at home. Most of his pay check went into his lovely Ramen.

Both him and Sasuke's orders had finally come. That's when the blonde boy opened his mouth to begin a conversation.

" Hey sasuke teme , how your time going? Dont you get bored or something since you cant do much other than train?"

" Hn. I usually read books kept at Sakura's place"

" Books ? seriously bastard? And sakura's books are too big and boring anyway."

"Hn. " replied sasuke.

" Jeez bastard , I dont know how Sakura deals with that one word vocabulary of yours."

"Hn. Sakura doesn't say anything"

"really? Usually she would tell Neji to avoid using the hn's once she even punched him"

" She punched the Hyuuga?" asked sasuke in a semi surprising tone.

" Yeah she got really annoyed. I wonder why she didn't punch you though. Does she ever get angry when your around?" questioned Naruto.

"No"

" Seriously? Thats not like Sakura-chan , she does surpass baa-chan when it comes to anger management. But still she is really friendly and sweet around people when she isn't annoyed or angry."

"Tch. Dobe. She barely speaks to me."

" Huh? Speaking of which why didn't you bring her here?" asked Naruto slurping more of the ramen from his 7th bowl.

"Hn. She said she wanted to train." replied sasuke as he stood up to leave. He finished his bowl and left some money on the counter.

" hey teme you leaving so early?" asked the blonde loudly.

" Hn. Dobe see you tomorrow." With that he disappeared into the darkness of the street ignoring Naruto's protests. He walked towards Sakura's house while thinking about what the Dobe had said. He understood that Sakura indeed had something against him. Maybe she wasn't ready to accept the fact that he was back? Maybe she hated him for leaving her and breaking her heart? But whatever the case was , it was confirmed that sakura was avoiding him with a reason. A reason he wanted to know. The same reason why Sakura never welcomed him or spoke to him. He regretted leaving her , he regretted calling her weak and annoying but most of all what he regretted was that she moved on due to his betrayal and countless rejections. She was the only one who could see through the barrier he made. She was the one who had melted his frozen heart. The tables had turned. At first it was her who loved him and wanted him but now it him seeking the attention.

Sasuke finally reached towards Sakura's house. He opened the door with a spare key and saw that nobody was home. It was almost 9 pm and no dinner had been made. He decided to cook for Sakura when she got back from training. He decided he would make some fried rice for her. He got out a pan. Put the rice to cook and started cutting the vegetables. He added the ingredients in perfect order into the pan. When the rice was ready he smirked at himself. He knew Sakura would be impressed. Now all he had to do was wait , so he went in the living room and continued to read his book.

**Dear Readers, **

**Yes I did update late and I am sorry. Its really hard to think what to write next sometimes. Thank you all for your patience. I promise to update faster. If you guys have any ideas please message it to me. I would love more reviews! Guys please also check out 4fireking story 'Naruto The new team 7 , Red rose' as I am helping write it. Thank you Midnight petals for being such great writer. I love your writing skills. Thanks alot to all those who reviewed the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW MORE!**

**Yours lovingly,**

**Depressed Perfectionist**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:- Behind my barrier.

Sakura was walking down the streets of konoha with her destination as home in mind. The training session that she did was tiring. Now she she had only 30 percent of her chakra left. A ninja was always taught to surpress emotions. Yet she had let go of all the emotions that were bottled up inside her due to the presence of the Uchiha brothers. She didn't want to have any interactions with Sasuke because he would make her feel a bit of the pain of the tragedies she had seen. It hurt and Sakura would never admit though. The cool night breeze that hit her face tended to make her feel more relaxed. The nights in konoha were known to be pleasant with cool breezes and a beautiful white glistening moon surronded by an endless stream of stars that accompanied the dark navy blue. She felt to tired to deal with Sasuke though. Itachi on the other hand was infuriating and some what of a mystery.

When Sakura finally reached home. She quietly opened the door and walked inside aware of the late hour. It was 10 pm already. She carefully removed her shoes trying not to make a sound and show her presence to Sasuke. She then walked forward to the living room. Where she found Sasuke seated on the couch reading one of her books. She bit her lip and stared at him not knowning what to do next. She was too tired to deal with Sasuke. All she wanted to do was jump into bed and sleep.

There was something about Sasuke that made her more prone to show her emotions. She never wanted to show anyone what she felt. She knew that the boy she once loved did no longer exist. It was pure infatuation. Sasuke never held any such feelings for her. He just had his goal to kill his brother and she was naive and stupid. Sasuke was always drawn to power. She kept telling herself the conclusion that she could never truly love Sasuke again. With that she quickly decided to make her way upstairs until a voice stopped her.

"Wait" he said and so she did and glance at him.

Sasuke looked up and kept his book down on the couch and made his way into the kitchen and brought a plate outside with some of the fried rice he had made earlier for Sakura. Sakura gave him a questioning look.

" Dinner" he said monotonely with his usual stoic expression. He turned around toward the kitchen and went inside with Sakura trailing behind with a shocked expression. She quickly regained her composure and sat down on the chair opposite Sasuke. She took a fork and started eating her dinner. The fried rice was great. Sasuke wasn't half bad of a cook she concluded. While she was eating she saw Sasuke staring at her. It was almost a sort of a questioning look he gave her. It was as if he was trying to figure out something and that something was related to her. His mysterious gaze was still on her. After she finished her meal she slowly moved her head up and thats when onyx clashed with viridian. They stared into eachothers eyes of what seemed like an hour but only a few minutes had passed. Until Sakura finally broke the gaze by standing up with her plate and heading towards the sink to wash up.

While she pondered over her thoughts , She knew that what she saw in his eyes was real. His eyes showed a deep yet mysterious softness that she had never seen before. Sasuke was trying to find out something. Something that was related to her. He had his doubts and theories and she didn't like it one bit. His eyes were always emotionless. Yet this time there was something different. Something she had seen for the first time. Yet there was an invisible pain that she knew had always existed and she also knew where it came from.

Sasuke went outside quietly going back to his book. He was still fazed from what had happened earlier. He had his doubts too and he was going to clear them. He wanted to know why Sakura was the she is now. Why did she harbour hate for him and why he felt guilty. He knew had reciprocated the feelings she once held for him once. His thoughts broke when he saw the pinkette going up to her room. She stopped on the fifth step of the stairs , she then glanced at him and muttered a quiet " Thank you" and quickly made her way up. Sasuke smirked. He heard her room door quietly close and with that he too decided to retreat to his room.

The younger Uchiha opened the door and kept the book on the counter next to his bed. He placed himself under sheet covers and began comtemplating the little incident in the kitchen. When he looked into those beautiful viridian eyes he noticed that they had become lighter and they no longer used to sparkle they way they did when Sakura was thirteen. What he saw was that there was barrier. A barrier that took a long time to build. But behind that barrier was pain. He knew that he had hurt her. He knew that somewhere inside her that promise to be his was still alive. The love she haboured was burried deep. And he would do anything to have her back. Sakura was to be his.

X

Sakura had fallen asleep instantly. She knew that the next morning she had to go and meet Tsunade. Sakura lazily woke up and streched her arms and went for her shower. She came out threw her towel on the floor took out her black medic shorts and her green jounin vest. She put on her clothes and looked to the mirror and carefully did her pink hair into high pony tail. She smiled at the image in the mirror after she was done. She put on her boots and ran downstairs hoping to not see Sasuke. Luckily his presence wasn't anywhere around the house. He left a note on the coffee table saying he was gone training with Naruto. She almost felt insecure, did Sasuke manage to see behind her invisible barrier. It was what protected her and she wasn't about to let any bring her shield down after it took so many years to make it. She wouldn't allow it. She couldn't allow it.

She exited the house and jumped on rooftop to rooftop. She needed to go see Tsunade about Itachi as soon as possible. She and Tsunade had made a deal with him and she desperately needed to find out about Orochimaru. She knew Orochimaru was still alive. She unconciosuly touched her shoulder where there was a black curse mark that she had received when Kabuto had killed her parents. Yet even if a little information was extracted by the elder Uchiha she still had a chance to avenge her family and even protect the village. Orochimaru was one of konoha's biggest threats and to have him exterminated would do more good.

As the pinkette reached the tall red building. She was quietly walking to the enterance until a certain brown haired Hyuga stopped her. She waved at him as he slowly walked toward her.

"hello sakura-san" neji slowly began. Over the years Neji and Sakura had grown close. They would train with each other when either of them had no missions. " You look lovely today. I was wondering if you would be able to train with me. I have formulated a new technique related to chakra points." Continued the Hyuga.

Sakura gave him a warm smile in acknowledgement of his request and replied, " Thank you Neji-kun" she began with a light chuckle on the compliment. "Well it does sound interesting. How about we hold our training session for this Saturday if you aren't occupied with something else." She continued.

" Ofcourse not. Saturday works well. How about the same time?" suggested Neji with a smirk. He knew that Sakura being a medic could help implement his jutsu on different chakra points and there was no doubt he had an attraction to the pink haired kunoichi. His attraction had started after she had become the godiame's apprentice. They were on a mission together and viewing her improvement was pretty amazing in the medic field and a few months later he had asked her to train with him and team gai. The kunoichi had polietly agreed but he noticed that whenever lee would try out his 'youthful' attempts in proving his love she would wave him away. He almost thought she would never agree on seeing him but that wasn't true. His thoughts stopped when the pinkette spoke once more.

" yes ofcourse" sakura said with a small blush on her cheeks. " Anyways , I have to go meet Tsunade shishou now. Ill see you later." Neji nodded and she took her leave quickly. She ran inside and went up the stairs till she finally reached the hokage's office where she knocked. She went inside a second later where she found her mentor looking over paperwork.

Tsunade held a paper in one hand while in the other there was sake. Oh how the blonde loved her sake. It was the only thing that kept her sane enough to deal with the world and its wonders.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice and said " Ah Sakura good timing. I was wondering when you would come by."

Sakura nodded and bowed. " Shishou there was something I wished to discuss with you" she began nervously as she bit her lip. Tsunade raised her head and honey shaded eyes look at her signing to continue.

" Are you sure about this deal? I mean to say are you sure we can trust Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura questioned while her eyebrows showed the tension and seriousness she felt.

Tsunade looked at her for a while and finally sighed and took a sip of her sake. She finally replied looking out one of the windows. " He is our only source. We don't exactly have a choice sakura. The akatsuki are growing stronger by each passing day and I am sure that Orochimaru may also start scheming something. Not only will be defenseless but also we will also be hopelessly outgunned. Itachi is our only hope. Not only that he has the sharingan, A kekkei genkai we need to preserve. One Uchiha is good but two are better."

" Are you sure we can trust him?" blurted sakura in a serious tone.

" We don't have a choice. Last time Naruto barely got out alive. We can't just rely always on him. Everyone needs to get stronger if we are to survive and protect Naruto. And that is why you need to heal his eyes. Not only for Naruto's sake but also for the village." Said Tsunade assuringly.

Sakura sighed. She bid her goodbyes and left for the hospital. There was no way she could trust Itachi but he was all they had to go on. Tsunade was right. They didn't have a choice.

Sakura made her way to the hospital and began her rounds. Luckily, there weren't to many patients. All she needed to do was go over to Itachi's secret apartment and begin collecting information on his eyes. The sooner she could this over with the better she would feel. Its not like she wanted to heal him. He massacred an entire clan and ruined so many lives just to test himself. That was his excuse. Men such as him shouldn't be alive. They're actions disgusted Sakura.

A frown was made on her lips when it was time to go see the killer. She took a pencil and a pad. She made the handsigns to teleport into the apartment and disappeared.

X

She quietly decended into the apartment. Everything was dark. The curtains closed and there was no lamp or light switched on. Her gaurd was up as she removed a kunai and held it up in her hand , she thought he might have try to trick her , kill her and then escape. But again , he did have something to gain from this agreement he would be recovered from complete darkness and that would be his strongest weapon. It was still his strongest weapon and he would go to world's end to keep it. He would act foolishly she concluded. Her time spent with Shikamaru had thought her alot. Sakura's intelligence was known to match his , and hence there was no way she wouldn't think through anything. She had been taught to think , calculate, analyse and then take action. There was no presence around her she couldn't sense. She slowly walked toward the rooms. Each step she took was filled with caution. Her insticts were on high alert and she knew her surroundings.

When she reached the bedroom door. She found the knob with her senses. She took a deep breath and suddenly shot the open. Her emerald orbs scanned the room trying not to miss anything sinister. Her eye finally caught the elder Uchiha sitting on the ground meditating with a candle in front of him lit. She wondered why Uchiha's were always so gloomy and into depressing colours such as blacks , greys and navys. She thought he wouldn't be able to detect her considering she could tell he was in deep meditation.

" Not everyone can sneak up on me Haruno-san" Itachi corrected her unspoken thought. It was almost like he read her mind without the mangekyou sharingan. Sakura sighed as she put her kunai back in the zipper.

Itachi stood up in his usual stiff posture and looked at her with a famous Uchiha stoic expression. Sakura around and finally looked forward giving him a professional look to tell him something.

" Uchiha-san , I have come to heal your eyes. So may we please begin." She told him professionally. Itachi walked toward the switch board and turned on the lights. His actions saying 'yes' to her request.

Sakura was in medic mode. She needed to get out of here as soon as possible. She would finish her work and leave.

" Uchiha-san I would like you to lie down." She requested. He went towards the bed and laid on it without question. Sakura went toward him and stood near the edge where her hands could reach his eyes. She took out her paper pad used for drawing sketches and took out a pencil. She set them down on the edge of her bed and drew out a small torch light usually used by medics.

" I am going to flash this light in your eyes first and then with the sharigan and its stages." She said. But again the Uchiha remained silent. She took the torch and pushed the button. She took her hand and set her thumb under the lower eyelid while her forefinger was on the top. She took her torch in her left hand and set it above the eye. She set the light down and began taking a few notes. She repeated the same process over again with the sharingan and the mangekyou sharingan. After scribbling some more notes she finally said " Uchiha-san now I am going to put my chakra in your eyes to see the damage. Please dont try to resist."

Itachi stiffen when her each of her palms touched the eyes and began send chakra. He was not used to touch especially female touch. He felt her warm chakra flow all over and it was a soothing sensation. The chakra finally stopped and her hands moved away. The elder Uchiha slowly opened his eyes. He could see things near him. The only thing he could make out was green , pink and something moving along her hands. Finally she stopped and leaned down to pick up her torch when onyx clashed with emerald. She was only inches away from his face. His onyx eyes showed her nothing but darkness yet there was something in his eyes even if there was a tint of it.

She finally broke the gaze and opened her mouth to speak avoiding his gaze. She could feel his eyes on her. Looking at her notepad she finally broke the awkward silence. " Your eyes are repairable. It seems a few nerves and muscles that carry chakra have been overused and hence have chakra burns due to the over use. I will repair them but it would take almost a month or two. During this time you are not to use your kekkai genkai. I'll need to see you everyday for one healing session."

"Hn" was all he replied. She turned around and left not bidding a goodbye.

There was something strange about this girl. When Itachi saw into the pinkette's emerald orbs. He couldn't tell much but he saw the same barrier that Sasuke did but what Sasuke didn't see was the pain dancing behind. He knew how to read people. He would always break each person , analyse all their parts and then piece them back together. That was his way of judgement. But Sakura Haruno confused him to no ends.

There was something about her he couldn't comprehend. She was almost like a puzzle. A hard puzzle that couldn't be deciphered easily. And how he enjoyed deciphering mysteries. Yes she was a truly was a strange creature. A creature whose hands were capable of healing and killing. A creature who like him was damaged. Yet there was something about her needed to find out. Why would a girl like her want to know about Orochimaru when Sasuke had already returned to konoha ? Why does she want to know about the dead? Is it for her village, probably not , considering how far she would go to aid a wanted criminal. Then surely it was personal gain. Konoha surely had their own reasons for healing him. But the kunoichi had her own. He had decided. He would try to find out everything about her. He would try to unlock the hidden secrets of Sakura Haruno.

X

Sasuke was busy training with Naruto. The blonde was somewhere hidden in forest surrounding them while Sasuke stood in the middle of the clearing panting. His sharingan was on. They're spar had already reached three hours. They both were worn out. He needed to know something from Naruto. He needed to know what happened to Sakura ? What made her avoid him? What made her hate him? What changed?

His thoughts were out when four shadow clones came out and attacked Sasuke with two rasengans. He dodged both and suddenly the real Naruto appeared. But for some reason he wasn't attacking. They were both panting with sweat. Naruto took out a kunai and lunged at him. Sasuke retaliated by taking out were clashes of metal heared and shadows seen until once again the both of them were standing on the ground. Once again they went at each other for an hour until they finally called it a tie. Naruto and Sasuke law on the soft grass of the training grounf until Naruto sat up and broke the silence." Hey teme , what's wrong with you , your 2.5 seconds slower than you usual are and your reflex is low as well?"

Sasuke looked up and shot Naruto the famous Uchiha death glare. He didn't reply. The main reason why this was going on was because of all his thoughts were focused on Sakura and thats what distracted him. A minute passed and Naruto scowled and questioned " well?" hoping to get an answer this time.

Sasuke stood up to leave. He glanced at Naruto and said " I dont need to explain myself to you dobe. Ill see you later". With that he carried on his merry way back to Sakura house. He could hear the loud protests of Naruto even a mile away. Damn the dobe was still so loud. Even after all these years he had the maturity of a 5 year old.

Sasuke finally reached Sakura's house. He went inside and there was no Sakura. She would be at the hospital he concluded. He went in the kitchen opened the refridgerator and took out a tomato. He quietly eat the blessed fruit. If one thing Sasuke had liked that never changed was Tomatoes. His obessesion with the savoured fruit matched that of Naruto's with Ramen.

Sasuke was in his deep thoughts. He need to know more about Sakura's behavior. He couldn't ask the dobe cause he was clueless. He couldn't ask Kakashi because kakashi would chew off his head and he also couldn't ask Tsunade she'd be to drunk to give any information or she would punch him. That only left him with one option , he would have to investigate himself. And then it struck him. Sakura used to write a journal when she was younger. He had seen it once. Surely she would still continue her writing in it. She recieved from her mother on her thirteenth birthday. It was a navy blue journal if he recalled correctly and he had seen her write in it. But where would she hide it? Her room could be one place. Suddenly a sneaky thought came into his mind. He needed to search for it in her room. A smirk grew on his face.

**Dear Readers, **

**Sorry for updating after such a long time. I have no excuse as to why I didn't its just that nothing popped in my mind. Anyways I do plan on updating sooner. **

**Sincere apologies ,**

**Depressed Perfectionist **


End file.
